


The Order of Things

by Annerp



Series: To Change his fate [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerp/pseuds/Annerp
Summary: Not a story. This is just to clarify the timeline in the To Change his Fate series.





	The Order of Things

The order of things

 

To Change his Fate Chapter 1 Prologue  
To Change his Fate Chapter 2 Day 1  
To Change his Fate Chapter 3 Days 2-4  
To Change his Fate Chapter 4 Days 5-9  
To Change his Fate Chapter 5 Days 10-12  
To Change his Fate Chapter 6 Days 13-14  
To Change his Fate Chapter 7 Days 15-25  
To Change his Fate Chapter 8 Days 26-33  
To Change his Fate Chapter 9 Days 34-36  
To Change his Fate Chapter 10 Days 37- 38  
The First of Many Chapter 7 This is Not Love  
To Change his Fate Chapter 10 Days 38-46  
To Change his Fate Chapter 11 Days 47-55  
To Change his Fate Chapter 12 Days 56-59  
To Change his Fate Chapter 13 Days 60-62  
To Change his Fate Chapter 14 Days 63-72  
To Change his Fate Chapter 15 Days 73-78  
To Change his Fate Chapter 16 Days 79-83  
To Change his Fate Chapter 17 Days 84-86  
To Change his Fate Chapter 18 Days 87-92  
To Change his Fate Chapter 19 Days 93-97  
The First of Many Chapter 6 What Dreams May Come  
To Change his Fate Chapter 19 Days 98-100  
To Change his Fate Chapter 20 Day 101  
To Change his Fate Chapter 21 Days 102-103  
To Change his Fate Chapter 22 Days 104-112  
To Change his Fate Chapter 23 Days 113-122  
To Change his Fate Chapter 24 Days 123- 131  
To Change his Fate Chapter 25 Days 132-134  
To Change his Fate Chapter 26 Days 135-139  
To Change his Fate Chapter 27 Days 140-142  
To Change his Fate Chapter 28 Days 143-144  
To Change his Fate Chapter 29 Days 145-159  
To Change his Fate Chapter 30 Days 160-163  
To Change his Fate Chapter 31 Days 164-169  
To Change his Fate Chapter 32 Days 170-174  
To Change his Fate Chapter 33 Days 175-178  
To Change his Fate Chapter 34 Days 179-182  
To Change his Fate Chapter 35 Days 183-185  
To Change his Fate Chapter 36 Days 186-187  
To Change his Fate Chapter 37 Day 188  
To Change his Fate Chapter 38 Days 189-193  
To Change his Fate Chapter 39 Days 194-196  
To Change his Fate Chapter 40 Days 197-203  
To Change his Fate Chapter 41 Days 204-212  
To Change his Fate Chapter 42 Days 213-219  
To Change his Fate Chapter 43 Days 220-223  
To Change his Fate Chapter 44 Days 224-228  
To Change his Fate Chapter 45 Day 229  
To Change his Fate Chapter 46 Days 230-232  
To Change his Fate Chapter 47 Days 233-235  
To Change his Fate Chapter 48 Days 236-239  
To Change his Fate Chapter 49 Days 240-241  
To Change his Fate Chapter 50 Days 242-243  
To Change his Fate Chapter 51 Day 244  
To Change his Fate Chapter 52 Days 245-246  
To Change his Fate Chapter 53 Days 247-250  
To Change his Fate Chapter 54 Days 251-252  
To Change his Fate Chapter 55 Day 252  
To Change his Fate Chapter 56 Day 252  
To Change his Fate Chapter 57 Days 253-256  
The First of Many Chapter 3 You got Married?  
The First of Many Chapter 22 Not a Declaration  
The First of Many Chapter 4 Magic?- Bucky  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue Day 267  
The First of Many Chapter 17 Centennial Celebrations  
The First of Many Chapter 9 Being Exposed  
The First of Many Chapter 1 Christmas  
The First of Many Chapter 2 New Years  
The First of Many Chapter 8 Valentines Day  
The First of Many Chapter 19 Silver, Red, White and Mostly Blue  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue 1 year and nine months (approx day 635)  
The First of Many Chapter 20 Don't Tell Steve  
The First of Many Chapter 5 Getting Caught  
Cut One Off Chapter 1  
Cut One Off Chapter 2  
Cut One Off Chapter 3  
Cut One Off Chapter 4  
Cut One Off Chapter 5  
Cut One Off Chapter 6  
Cut One Off Chapter 7  
Cut One Off Chapter 8  
Cut One Off Chapter 9  
Cut One Off Chapter 10  
Cut One Off Chapter 11  
Cut One Off Chapter 12  
Cut One Off Chapter 13  
Cut One Off Chapter 14  
Cut One Off Chapter 15  
Cut One Off Chapter 16  
The First Of Many Chapter 10 Babies part 1 (takes places between Cut One Off Chapers 8-16)  
Cut One Off Chapter 17  
Cut One Off Chapter 18  
Cut One Off Chapter 19  
Cut One Off Chapter 20  
Cut One Off Chapter 21  
The First Of Many Chapter 11 Having a Breakthrough  
Cut One Off Chapter 22  
Cut One Off Chapter 23  
Cut One Off Chapter 24  
Cut One Off Chapter 25  
Cut One Off Chapter 26  
Cut One Off Chapter 27  
Cut One Off Chapter 28  
Cut One Off Chapter 29  
Cut One Off Chapter 30  
Cut One Off Chapter 31  
Cut One Off Chapter 32  
The First Of Many Chapter 13 Babies part 2 (takes places between Cut One Off Chapers 17-32)  
Cut One Off Chapter 33  
Cut One Off Chapter 34  
The First Of Many Chapter 14 It Is Envy  
Cut One Off Chapter 35  
Cut One Off Chapter 36  
The First of Many Chapter 15 Heartbreak  
Cut One Off Chapter 37  
Cut One Off Chapter 38  
The First of Many Chapter 16 Just the three of us  
Cut One Off Chapter 39  
Cut One Off Chapter 40  
Cut One Off Chapter 41  
Cut One Off Chapter 42  
Cut One Off Chapter 43  
Cut One Off Chapter 44  
Cut One Off Chapter 45  
Cut One Off Chapter 46  
Cut One Off Chapter 47  
The First of Many Chapter 21 Slow and Deliberate  
Cut One Off Chapter 48  
Cut One Off Chapter 49  
Cut One Off Chapter 50  
Cut One Off Chapter 51  
Cut One Off Chapter 52  
Cut One Off Chapter 53  
Cut One Off Chapter 54  
Cut One Off Chapter 55  
Cut One Off Chapter 56  
Cut One Off Chapter 57  
Cut One Off Chapter 58  


WIP Clint Barton Fic

The First of Many Chapter 18 Watching 

This Again  


The First of Many Chapter 12 Temptation  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue 6 years and 2 months (approx day 2250)  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue 7 years and 1 month (approx day 2585)  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue 18 years  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue 32 years  
To Change his Fate Chapter 58 Epilogue 398 years  
Not Even Death Chapter 1  
Not Even Death Chapter 2  
Not Even Death Chapter 3  
The First of Many Chapter 23 Vahalla  



End file.
